1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a power-saving sensing module, more particularly to a sensing module which can sense the touch signal to determine whether to enter the power-saving mode.
2. Related Art
Computer has become more and more important for people's daily life. Not merely as a word processing or computing tool, computer also provides entertainment of video and game player. Mouse as an interface of computer improves greatly with computer's function enhancement. The conventional sensing technology applied by a mouse utilizes roller, wheel, and light-emitting diode, and now a mouse may further comprise a laser light source emitting coherent light. Functions of a mouse have extended from cursor control to image zooming, finger identification, and so on. As a result, users may control the computer more conveniently.
A mouse has a wheel which is used to control the scroll bar of the computer window. Now, the function of a mouse's wheel is replaced by that of a touch panel. The lateral scrolling and vertical scrolling of web page can be controlled by a touch panel. Therefore, the touch and detection technology for a mouse is increasingly important.
In the conventional touch and detection technology for an optical module of a mouse, the touch action from a finger or other external object is detected by light intensity variation or fingerprint variation. However, the environment light intensity variation may cause error operations. On the other hand, if the fingerprint variation is not very apparent, the mouse cannot be wakened from a dormant state. Therefore, the detection function is not very stable. Furthermore, the touch action may be detected by determining that whether there is a movement signal or an image differential.
Current computer peripheral devices such as mouse are often designed to have a power-saving function. For example, a mouse may enter a power-saving mode if there is no operation on the mouse for a certain time period. In the above mentioned touch and detection technology, it is possibility that a mouse in the power-saving mode cannot return to the previous operation state.